


Даже если вам немного за триста, есть надежда...

by Jadaite



Category: Original Work
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-15
Updated: 2011-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Alexander Lester Groshell/Jean Philippe de Shenny
Collections: Истории постояльцев таверны "У Барни"





	Даже если вам немного за триста, есть надежда...

Даго глубоко вдохнул морской воздух и счастливо улыбнулся. Нет ничего прекраснее, чем возвращаться домой после долгого и тяжелого странствия. За несколько столетий, вдоволь насыщенных опасными путешествиями, даже принц некромантов сумел понять такую простую истину.

Когда Белый Город, вотчина его названного брата, успел стать ему куда как роднее, чем дворец в столице далеких песков Стигии, он бы не сумел ответить. Просто этот деревянный дом, который соорудил для него брат на отшибе города, раз за разом принимал хозяина с радушием, недоступным скупым на эмоции некромантам, служащим Отцу, пусть и трижды Единственному.

В ярком, словно на холсте писцов из Нельбы, небе кружили чайки и кричали, предвещая удачный улов. Окрашенный в нежно-розовый, пастельно-золотой город терялся в рассветной дымке.

Дорога от Колец послушно вилась вниз и расходилась в три разные стороны. Самая неприметная из них, поросшая нахальной молодой травкой, вела к дому Даго. Вторая — вытоптанная ногами гонцов, гостей, капитанов, что не нашли брата в Ратуше — вела к его дому. Такому же деревянному, но куда как просторнее, чем у Дайнари.

Брат строил его когда-то, рассчитывая, что по двухэтажному простору будут бегать дети. Не сложилось. По крайней мере, счастливо.

А третья — настоящая дорога, а не одно название, как две другие, вела в Белый город и утыкалась туповатой своей мордой в Ратушу.

Даго пустил Ночь шагом. Жеребец всхрапнул и потрусил в указанном направлении. Остров он знал чуть ли не лучше чем хозяин.

Город только начал просыпаться: распахивались ставни, люди высыпали на улицы, спеша по своим делам. Многие раскланивались со статным всадником, узнавая в нём брата их Капитана. В любом другом месте он, прежде всего, был принцем некромантов, а уж потом всё остальное... но здесь, как и в таверне "У Барни", царствовали другие законы.

Несмотря на ранее утро, в Ратуше уже кипела работа. В холле перед кабинетом брата Даго увидел до боли знакомую картину: очередь из капитанов, боцманов, гонцов, торговцев и просителей, — года пролетают, но кое-что в мире остаётся неизменным.

— Доброе утро, господа, — поздоровался со всеми присутствующими Дайнари. Нестройный хор приветственных голосов служил ему ответом. — Кто последний?

Он, конечно, устал с дороги, но не настолько, чтобы пользоваться правом прохода без очереди.

— Господин Дайнари, проходите. Мы вас пропускаем, — выразил общее мнение Найрэн, третий капитан из второй десятки. — У нас нет ничего срочного, а вы, может, вытащите Капитана отдохнуть.

На невысказанный вопрос Даго ответил Черчек, картежник, пройдоха и лучший боцман из тех, с кем Дайнари довелось познакомиться.

— Они с господином де Шенни опять поругались.

— А-а-а, — протянул Даго и воспользовался любезным приглашением собравшихся.

Когда он подошел к двери, она резко распахнулась, и из неё вылетел мальчишка с испуганными глазами на пол-лица.

— Следующий?! — рявкнул Капитан.

Дайнари покачал головой и, широко распахнув дверь, вошел в кабинет.

— Алекс, ты что шумишь? Неужели намечается третий священный поход церкви? — иронично спросил Даго, пристально рассматривая брата.

Капитан выглядел неважно: заострившиеся скулы и мешки под глазами лучше любых слов рассказали новоприбывшему о том, чем именно занимался брат в последнее время. «Изводил себя работой, чтобы не думать... Очень похоже на тебя, Алекс», — мелькнуло в голове у Дайнари.

Брат вскинул голову при звуках родного голоса, но ещё пару мгновений хмуро разглядывал Даго, прежде чем сообразить, кого именно видит.

— Даго! — наконец воскликнул он и подорвался с кресла.

Несмотря на свой рост и косую сажень в плечах, Александр Меченый мог двигаться очень быстро и с потрясающей ловкостью. Даго стиснули в медвежьих объятиях. Сказывалась северная кровь.

Впрочем, и Дайнари не остался в стороне, крепко обняв брата.

— Неужели ты наконец-то вспомнил, что тут тебя ждут?! Или заглянул отдохнуть, прежде чем снова схлестнешься с Шаро? — но за ехидством пряталась забота.

Иногда Даго совершенно точно не мог понять, кто из них старший. По возрасту выходило, что он, а по словам — брат. Впрочем, порой в пылу особой щедрости к миру Дайнари был готов признать, что они оба молодцы.

— Не поминай лучше всуе, — отмахнулся он. — Ну что, напоишь-накормишь странника с дороги?

— Разумеется. Пошли ко мне.

За порогом кабинета никого не было, будто бы очередь и вовсе Даго примерещилась.

— Странно… никого? — удивился мимоходом Алекс, но выяснять, в чем дело, не стал.

Иначе мог бы и не уйти отсюда до вечера.

Ночи у Ратуши не оказалось. Значит, убрел домой.

— Выглядишь ты, брат, паршиво, — шагая вровень с ним, констатировал Даго.

— И тебе не кашлять, — фыркнул Меченый. — Лучше расскажи, где был? Что делал?

— Да ничего особенного. Так… к де Бриану съездил и за города анархии. Скучное путешествие, а у тебя как дела?

— Как обычно, — на редкость лаконично ответил Меченый и нахмурился.

Дайнари кивнул самому себе. Всё, как он и предположил. Опять. Даром, что оба долгожители, а ума не набрались. Что год, что десять — всё по лбу.

Ну ладно, один — пират с большой дороги, но другой-то — дипломат, мог бы и понять, что дела надо брать в свои руки…

В доме Алекса, как всегда, было убрано, и еда — свежая. Некоторые жительницы города строго следили за тем, чтобы их Капитану жилось полегче. Чем Меченый нагло пользовался.

— А где Генрих? — вроде бы невзначай уронил Даго, когда они устроились на кухне за завтраком, тянувшим своей плотностью на добротный ужин.

— В республики поехал. Там некоторые сложности. На месте решил разбираться, — отрывисто бросил Меченый и углубился в изучение тарелки.

— О, даже так?! — воскликнул Даго, считывая память брата.

— Да, так! И вообще! — взвился Алекс и, почему-то подорвавшись со скамьи, принялся расхаживать по кухне. — Всё должно было быть не так.

— То есть, по-твоему, господин дипломат должен был тут же с радостью броситься тебе на шею с криком «я согласная»… когда ты предложил ему примерить свадебное платье? — иронично приподнял бровь Дайнари, откровенно потешаясь. — Алекс?! Свадебное платье! Герцогу!

— Ну нет, конечно, но зачем же надо было отвечать так категорично? — попытался оправдаться Меченый. — Слушай, я не умею делать предложения. Да и некогда. — Алекс терпеть не мог долго играть в защите, а заметив, что в объяснениях уходит в глухую оборону, тут же перешел в контратаку. — И он, между прочим, должен это понимать! Ведь прекрасно знает, как у нас обстоят дела!

— Алекс, у тебя всегда так обстоят дела. Ты правишь Островами уже больше двухсот лет, и для тебя состояние «всё надо было сделать ещё вечность назад» — это норма.

— Ты несправедлив. У нас бывают времена, когда всё идет как надо.

— Н-да, — Даго налил себе вина, убедился, что брат предсказуемо проставился "Северным" в честь встречи, и продолжил допытываться: — Напомни мне, когда ты в последний раз отдыхал?

Меченый замер, пытаясь припомнить, и раздраженно отмахнулся:

— Ну… эм… было, в общем.

— Алекс, предложение руки и сердца не делают походя, между делом и в шутку. Это серьёзный шаг.

— Тебе откуда знать? — грубо огрызнулся Меченый. И спустя минуту тише добавил: — Прости.

— Ничего страшного. Ты абсолютно прав. Мне пока что не довелось испытывать подобного, но… — Даго воздел указующий перст к потолку, — мои наблюдения за людьми позволяют делать вполне обоснованные выводы.

Алекс сморгнул и расхохотался.

— Ты неподражаем, брат! Это же надо было додуматься трактовать любовь с научной точки зрения…

— Кто бы говорил. Алекс, ответь честно, о чем ты думал, когда делал герцогу де Шенни подобное предложение?

Меченый смутился.

— О том, что у Виктора Борна дочь на выданье, и неплохо бы сосватать её сыну Анри Грана.

— Таким образом, решив проблему запрета стоянки твоих черных кораблей в гаванях, принадлежащих семье Борна? — продолжил мысль Даго, припомнив рассказы капитанов, которых он встречал во время странствия.

— Ну да. У него просто не останется выбора. Гран — мой должник, и если он об этом запамятовал, то я ему напомню, — улыбнулся Меченый.

— Я, конечно, за тебя рад, но что ты собираешься делать с Генрихом?

— Да ничего. Остынет, сам вернётся, — философски пожал плечами Алекс.

— Или найдет себе кого-нибудь получше, — в тон ему согласился Дайнари.

Меченый вскинул голову и ожег невозмутимого брата гневным взглядом.

— Спасибо на добром слове, Даго. Я тоже очень рад, что ты вернулся.

— А что ты хотел от меня услышать? Тебе в этом году исполнилось триста семьдесят лет, а ты малодушно спихиваешь всю ответственность за ваши отношения на малолетнего, с какой стороны не посмотри, де Шенни. Сколько Генриху сейчас? Двадцать четыре?

— Двадцать шесть, — нахмурившись, поправил Алекс.

— Несущественно, — отмахнулся Даго. — Ты тут вроде как главный, а ведешь себя хуже Гростера!

— А что с ним? — заинтересовался Меченый.

— Как что? Взял с тебя пример. Влюбился в имперского герцога и теперь страдает. В смысле, радуется и благодарит Бога за преподнесенный Дар.

— Мода, что ли, на этих выкормышей? — выругался Алекс. Ему для полного счастья не хватало только того, чтобы его лучший гонец зачах в дороге от неразделенной любви.

Нет, конечно, у Благословенных считается, что любовь — это Дар, данный Богом, за который можно только благодарить и радоваться. И пусть она будет неразделенной, несчастной и горькой. Но на самом деле хреново это, когда понимаешь, что попал, что без этого существа жизнь блекнет до выцветших линий старого невнятного полотна, и переключиться на кого-то другого, скорее всего, вряд ли получится. Всё-таки их Отец был слишком молодым богом, когда творил своих Детей. Многое осталось не продуманно. Будь на его месте Алекс, он бы куда как ответственнее отнесся к созданию своего народа...

— Вот что ты нашел в своем де Шенни?

— Ну Анрио... хм, Генрих умен, красив, образован, опасен и горяч в постели. Есть во что влюбиться.

— А полюбить?

Меченый передернул плечами.

— Без него одиноко и пусто.

— Угу, и ты ему предлагаешь платье... — гнул свою линию Даго.

— Да понял я, понял! Был неправ, — досадливо бросил Алекс и тоскливо посмотрел на брата: — Не напоминай. Самому стыдно. Такую дурь сморозил и ведь не сразу даже заметил. Анрио же не стал кидаться обвинениями в неуважении и прочем, а спокойно закончил разговор. Попрощался и вышел. Когда я вернулся домой тем вечером, обнаружил оставленное мне исключительно любезное послание, составленное в весьма витиеватом стиле, в котором он ставил меня в известность, что отправился в республики лично следить за ситуацией. Заодно присмотрит мне в подарок... — Меченый выдержал паузу и иронично закончил: — фату!

Даго расхохотался, а Алекс, досадливо поморщившись, добавил:

— Тут только до меня дошло, что он уехал в эти клятые республики не по делам, а потому что пребывал в ярости. Переписка это только подтвердила. Отец видит, насколько было бы проще, если б он вызвал меня на дуэль или проорался!

— Он — герцог, что по крови, что по воспитанию. К тому же дипломат по роду деятельности. Де Шенни никогда не позволит себе подобное, — покачал головой Дайнари. — Брат мой, тебе не остается ничего другого, кроме как взять дело в свои руки. Поезжай к нему мириться!

— Одному Отцу известно, в какой из республик гаденыш изволит пребывать, и думаю, даже мой Бог не ведает, где этот прохвост будет завтра!

— Алекс, с каких пор тебя это пугает? — удивился Даго. — Не изволишь ли ты праздновать труса?!

— Слушай, как ты можешь подобное про меня говорить, когда я за тобой даже в Стигию сунулся!

— Вот это-то меня и смущает. Де Шенни куда как безопаснее, чем мой отец, окруженный свитой.

— Ты просто не сталкивался с Анрио в те моменты, когда он впадает в бешенство. Знаешь, иногда я благодарю Отца за то, что он не верит в Спасителя. Будь у Церкви хотя бы с десяток таких Инквизиторов, и все мои нынешние проблемы показались бы детским лепетом по сравнению с тем, что они бы мне преподнесли.

— Вот возблагодари и езжай. А то надоест ему с тобой мучиться — и вернется в лоно Церкви и будет мстить... Он хоть и полукровка, но каноны темных эльфов, кажется, впитал с молоком матери. Так что...

Дайнари откровенно веселился, но по его лицу было совершенно непонятно, говорит он серьёзно или всего-навсего подтрунивает над братом. Меченый вздохнул, мысленно махнул рукой и залпом опрокинул в себя кружку "Северного".

Даго отпил немного из бокала, хранящегося у Алекса специально для брата. Пить наравне с Меченым для более худощавого Даго означало надираться. И без веского на то повода Дайнари предпочитал это не делать. Сейчас не было никакой причины.

— И что я ему скажу? Слушай, вот ты можешь объяснить, как обычные смертные делают это?

Некромант задумчиво повертел в руке бокал.

— Ртом, Алекс.

— Я, вообще-то, серьёзно, — нахмурился тот.

— Ну давай порепетируем. Встань передо мной на одно колено и представь на моём месте Генриха.

Меченый весело хмыкнул, но послушно исполнил наставление, и сам, даже без подсказки, взял руку брата в свою.

— Ты себя идиотом не чувствуешь?

— Не больше, чем ты, — в тон ему ответил Даго.

— Хорошо, тогда продолжаем. Что там дальше полагается делать?

— Краткая ода избраннику, немного о том, что твоя жизнь без него не стоит и ломаного гроша, ну и в итоге озвучь причину, по которой ты протираешь коленом пол.

Слова брата оказались серьёзной проверкой хваленой выдержки Благословенного, получившего офицера меча без малого триста лет назад.

— Ты пьянишь меня, как не способно никакое, даже самое крепкое, вино. Я смотрю в твои глаза и тону. Мне нет от тебя спасения ни в упоении боя, ни в работе, ни в странствиях, и даже во снах ты преследуешь меня. Видит Отец истину моих слов, увидь и ты… — Алекс не заметил, как произнес то, о чем не единожды думал, оставаясь наедине со своими мыслями. Он закрыл глаза, на его губах появилась несвойственная ему теплая улыбка. Глаза Анрио, его губы, длинные тонкие пальцы, ноги в чулках, подвязанных атласными лентами по последней столичной моде, растрепанный, в его, Алекса, рубашке, которая доходила ему почти до колен и то и дело норовила сползти с плеча. — Ты для меня всё.

— Хм, — раздался сухой кашель от дверей. — Вижу вы, господин Меченый, не скучаете. Доброго дня, Ваше Высочество, — кивнул принцу герцог де Шенни и вышел вон. Несколькими секундами позже громко хлопнула дверь.

— Гашера! — взревел Алекс раненым зверем и кинулся следом. — Анрио, постой! Ты всё не так понял.

Дайнари покачал головой:

— Счастья, брат, — и осушил бокал до дна.

Генрих и не думал останавливаться. Он целеустремленно шёл прочь от дома, который за последние три года привык считать своим.

Меченый схватил его за руку и развернул к себе.

— Анрио, ты не так всё понял.

— Как всегда, — иронично отозвался де Шенни, гневно сверкая глазами.

— Как всегда. Я не могу испытывать подобных чувств к Даго. Ты же знаешь, он мой брат.

— Ну, во-первых, одно другому не мешает. Это вполне вписывается в мораль Благословенных, — процедил Генрих и попытался освободить руку из хватки Меченого. Последнее ему не удалось. — А во-вторых, если это не признание, тогда, полагаю, ты в красках и буквально показывал наглядно всю глубину своих чувств ко мне. Алекс, скажи, над своими возлюбленными ты так же издевался?

Он резко дернул рукой. Меченый отпустил его локоть. Взгляд его потяжелел.

И Генрих почувствовал в себе зарождающееся раскаяние. Это был нечестный удар. Он прекрасно знал, как болезненно Алекс относился к тому, что не смог сберечь двух своих возлюбленных, и напоминать об этом — слишком жестоко. Он собрался попросить прощения, но Алекс чуть раньше склонил голову. Ответное пренебрежение излечило де Шенни от душевной мягкости.

— Разумеется, — процедил он. — Не смею вас больше задерживать.

— Когда мне представить вам отчет? — приподняв бровь, спросил Генрих.

— Завтра с утра я буду вас ждать. Честь имею.

Меченый развернулся на каблуках и пошел обратно к дому.

— Кретин… — выдохнул де Шенни, провожая его взглядом. — Угораздило же влюбиться…

Алекс не вернулся домой. Разговаривать с братом ему сейчас не хотелось. Ссора с Генрихом затмила даже радость встречи.

Меченый заночевал в Ратуше. Измотанный организм взял своё, и Алекс не заметил как заснул, сидя за столом. Недописанное письмо валялось на полу, сброшенное ветром, залетевшим под утро в окно.

На рассвете в его кабинете появился герцог.

— Доброе утро, господин Меченый, — произнес он и только по дернувшемуся сесть прямо Алексу понял, как безнадежно тот спал. — Прошу прощения… кажется, я разбудил вас?

Он подошел ближе, подхватил с пола исписанный лишь на треть листок и положил его на стол.

— Ничего страшного, — хрипло спросонья ответил Алекс. Нахмурился, пытаясь собраться с мыслями и понять: он уже в чертогах у Отца или всё-таки на этом свете?

— Мне зайти попозже?

Де Шенни качнулся уйти. Сердиться на сонного Меченого, хмурого и обманчиво беспомощного, у Генриха никогда толком не выходило.

«Я всё ещё на него злюсь», — напомнил он сам себе.

— Нет, — тряхнул головой Алекс, поднялся из кресла и с хрустом потянулся. Всё затекло, и сейчас тело ныло от долго сидения. — Начинайте. Я вас слушаю.

Генрих кивнул, сел в кресло для посетителей и принялся неспешно излагать факты и свои предположения и предложения.

Посередине доклада, когда оба, казалось, были увлечены обсуждаемой проблемой, Алекс невзначай бросил:

— Венчание лучше всяких слов докажет, что я серьёзен как никогда.

Генрих сморгнул, переваривая услышанное. Об этом ритуале Благословенных Меченый ему рассказывал. Клятва перед Богом — это окончательно. Дороги обратно не будет.

«Да её и так нет», — мелькнуло в голове у де Шенни. Он открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но дверь распахнулась, и на пороге возник запыхавшийся гонец:

— Гростера взяла Инквизиция!

— Гашера! — рявкнул Меченый.

Де Шенни скрыл улыбку и повелительно обратился к гонцу:

— Заходите и рассказывайте. Мы хотим знать всё.

Выслушав уставшего гонца, Алекс отпустил его.

— Пойду, напишу письмо герцогу Атрею. Думаю, он нам поможет, — поднялся из кресла де Шенни.

— Конечно, — бросил Алекс, — нельзя терять ни минуты.

И, шагнув к Генриху, подхватил его под задницу и усадил себе на стол.

— Алекс?! — возмутился Генрих.

Меченый навис над ним:

— Да. Другого ответа я не принимаю.

— Идиот! Дэмиана надо вытаскивать! Инквизиция церемониться не будет, будто сам не знаешь?! — де Шенни попытался вывернуться из стальных объятий Алекса.

— Да? — мрачно спросил Алекс.

— Ну ты же другого ответа не приемлешь, — сдался де Шенни.

Времени на поцелуй им уже не хватило: в кабинет зашел Дайнари и те, кому предстояло выполнить сложную задачу — вырвать лучшего гонца господина Меченого из лап Церкви.


End file.
